Good Nite Kitten
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Every night he whispers he loves her while she holds his heart. Post- TDKR One shot.


**Good Nite Kitten  
**

* * *

Coldness of the winter night seeped through the walls of the cabin's bedroom, shafts of moonlight beamed through the frosted glass of the windows. Bruce's bare chest was pressed against her back and arm wrapped around her trim waist as they were bundled underneath layers of covers, listening to the howls of the biting wind outside.

His soft, thinned lips brushed over Selina's thick strands of dark auburn as he watched her-this beautiful, brazen and strong woman rest into a peaceful slumber, messily ringlets fanned over the pillowcase as he lifted his hand and gently and pulled back the curtains of hair, draping gracefully over her bare, freckled shoulders. He softly threaded the stands of hair in between his fingers as he narrowed in his still, intense gaze of hazel to her flawless, temping red lips that are shaped like crimson tear drops. Wisps of his dark hair fell into his eyes as he lowered his head down and kissed softly on the hollow under her ear and neck, while he held on to her tightly and allowed the heat of his half-naked body warm her cold skin like a furnace.

Her hand held his under the covers, and he rested his chin on her freckled shoulder, listening to her release silently and content breaths. His lips suckled delicately over her bare skin, making the corners of her mouth upturn into a blissful smile. Selina opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the room and the brightness of the moonlight outlining over their sculpted bodies.

She felt the moistness of his mouth warm over her frigid kin as she gently turned her neck and at the same time he lifted his head, his dark hazel eyes were merely inched from her coffee ones as they both stared loving into the others gaze.

Selina rolled fully on her back, as their foreheads touched and noses aligned, his warm breath ghosted over her lips as he lifted her hand and gently threaded her dainty, long fingers thought his thick dark waves of hair that covered his ears and then moved her touch down to his smooth jaw and under his chin as she felt the heat.

Bruce raised his head slightly up as her hand rested under his chin and against his throat. He dug his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply her scent of ginger spice mixed with cranberry. He gently slitted his deep-set eyes closed and pressed a kissed into her thick locks before dropping his lips to her brow as she curled agaisnt him, sinking her lithe lower into the mattress and resting her ear on his graven, scorching chest. She listened to the soothing pound of his strong heart beat as he gently rocked his body with comforting motion.

The wind and ice rain grew more rapid outside, pelting the against the glass of the window panes.

Bruce rested a side of his chiseled face in her hair, nuzzling slowly and listening to the breath pierce from her full lips. He enclosed his arm on her waist and pulled her fully into hims as her lips graced over his scarred shoulder and he pressed feathery kisses along her jaw. Her arm wrapped around his broad neck and she lifted her face off his scorching muscles and their brows met and he claimed her lips not with fierce and hunger but instead he kissed her soft, accepting and relishing her love.

Each caress of his warm lips was meaningful with truth etched on every part of his luscious mouth. Each swirl of his tongue as a gesture of his passion for her.

Bruce pressed hard, crushing kiss after kiss, his sloped nose digging into her cheek as she mirrored his suction with equal fierceness against his mouth while her fingers rub over the moles of his biceps and her curves rock steady and rhythmic over his waist.

They broke their lips away slowly while staring deeply into their eyes for a moment. He stroked his hand through her, tucking it behind her ear while his crisp hazel orbs remained still. She placed her hand over his sharp cheek and smiled up at him as he smiled tenderly in return.

"I love you," he whispered with a soft cascade of cream in his voice. His hot breath against her mouth.

Selina smiled and nudged her face against his, letting her beautiful scent saturate and dull his senses. She didn't met his tender hazel eyes as she whispered in a sleep-hazed voice, "I love you too, handsome." she confessed, feeling her heart skipping a beat as those words were carry away from her soul and placed over his heart as she stroked his muscled torso, smoothing over every scar and bump of his abdomen. She felt his heart pulsing stronger underneath the tips of her fingers as she placed her palm on the left side on of his graven, shielding his fragile organ with her warm as he closed his eyes and drew out a calm breath agaisnt her lips.

He covered her lips once more with a nourishing kiss, watching her drift asleep as her lips press soft kisses on the side of his neck and then he pressed a a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering with gentle words as she closed her eyes to the softness of his voice.

"Sweet dreams, Selina Kyle."

He placed her head on his shoulder, resting his cheek on her forehead and held her in the embrace of his arms with a grace of a smile on his lips as he slowly fell asleep to the her warmth radiating off her slender body and a promised became etched on his heart that tomorrow they both would awake in their sanctuary.


End file.
